The Evil in My World
by xOnOffx
Summary: A serial killer walks into an abandoned building for the night and finds herself. But, not for the reason she thought. WARNING: Contains suicide and murder. This is also only a short story to show my idea for the character, Carrie Hickers. Consider this a concept story.


The girl sitting aside me was peeking at her cards and then placed them on her knees. Her eyes glimmered with doubt, as if she was nervous. She was an idiot for betting me $100 for winning cards. But then, she smiled.

" Put your card down already! " I said. I just wanted that 100 and to leave. She looked at me as if she was sure she would win. Fat chance cause I got 1 card while she got 10. But then, she smaked down 10 cards. All Aces...

" Well, can I have my hundred now? I don't like alleys. "

" CHEATER! I... I! " I shouted, knowing that she couldn't have that many of one card. She reached into her pocket, and instead of a 100, I saw a gun. I almost jumped and ran, but she still shot me, my vision blackening with only her above me, grinning. It all went black.

I placed the note on his side, neatly folding it. I placed the gun down next to him. He should have let me win, but I knew he might be resistent. I need to live, and this is how. Cheater, cheater, blah blah blah. I'm still winning, so does it matter? Maybe not, but I don't like pulling that trigger so often or lighting those matches. I snapped out of it and bolted it down the street, knowing the police would come after someone called them. Being rich doesn't mean that I'm not stingy, okay? I just... don't like this. But if I didn't, then would it come true? Exactly.

Everyone hates who they call " The Logger ". That's me, but in stupid words. Who's called the Logger? I sighed. The cold breeze ran into my face as I realized where I ran. It was a dark alley, again ( I know, ghetto right? ) On the rough floor was a spraypaint can and a folded piece of paper. Slowly, I went over to it and gingerly opened the paper. It said _A_

It seemed to be some stupid gang stuff, which made sense in the ghetto. I looked up the walls and saw a tinted window. I peered over into the red tinted window and saw a person. I jumped. However, it wasn't a full person. Just the head. I ran out into the street, trying not to gag. I wouldn't do that. Who would decapitate anything? Well... okay I'm not that much better... but still! I'm not an Amelia, but I'm pretty sure that she was.

My heart was racing so hard that when I bumped into a wall I almost screamed. It was startling, but I'd been through worse. I decided to run into a seemingly abandoned building as I didn't have time to go back home at this time. My second home. Not the home I had...

As I opened the creaking door, the house didn't really look like a house. Cobwebs gathered in the corners and the floor was a dark concrete. No windows, nor any items. Just one lonely paper thumb-tacked to the wall. I approached, being careful not to make many sounds. Who the hell could even work here, let alone LIVE here?

The door creaked open. I didn't notice a door, and it wasn't the front door. That door was gone. This door was half-broken and visibly old. I saw a shadow behind it, then a laugh. The dim lights flickered and the shadow was gone. This place now looked like a maze. I tried to open the door, but it was stuck. As I rotated my head, I saw the shadow. Long curled twintails and a dress figure. Something's wrong. Guns in my head, blood in my eyes. Pain crawling up my spine. The shadow.. familiar. Guns on the floor, blood on the walls. Pain echoing through the place.

The shadow came, but it wasn't a shadow anymore. It was a girl with glowing red eyes and green twintails with side bangs. She wore a short coat and a short purple dress with a ribbon tied to her waist. She moved her hand to reveal a gun.

I ran, ran and ran till I was cornered. The girl approached and with the gun, pointed it at her head. Despite myself, I scream.

" Don't do it! Please! " The girl lowered her gun. Through the night, this happened over and over. The last one before I lost it.

" FINE! Do it, see if I care!" Next thing I know, she disappears. I'm holding a gun pointed at my head. Suicidal. Me. Myself. I pull the trigger.


End file.
